"Creeping Crimson"
About "Creeping Crimson" '''is the fourth tale in the twenty-fifth episode of the sixth season of The Nosleep Podcast. Written by Michael Marks, it has a running time of 41:00 and was originally read by Dan Zapulla, Nikolle Doolin, Jessica McEvoy, David Cummings, Otis Jiry, Nichole Goodnight, and Carrsan Morrisey. It is the 759th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A couple, Tom and Helen, are on their way to visit a friend's cabin. They stop by a small motel near the highway that is hard to see. A storm rapidly brews outside as they make their way inside. At the reception desk, the jovial owner, Otis, explains that there are only two rooms filled. The three have a relaxed conversation before he gives them their key and they go into the restaurant. In the restaurant, they meet a family of three. The Dad, Ted, and the mother tell Tom and Helen about their young daughter, Lydia. The family leaves the restaurant and the two finish their meal before returning to their room, which happens to be right next to the family's. Tom goes out to get ice and runs into one of the occupants of the third room, a man named David. David explains he is at the motel with his boyfriend, and that they are in the room next to the family, on the opposite wall. The two share a smoke before each go back into their respective rooms to sleep. Tom and Helen are woken up in the middle of the night by a loud voice chanting in a strange language, coming from a hidden PA system. Due to the thin walls, the couple can hear the family and the men getting up and expressing their confusion over what is happening. Screams are heard from the men's room, followed by the sounds of slurping and crunching. Helen and Tom try to escape their room, but find that the window is made of bulletproof glass and the door is bolted from the outside. Screams are then heard from the family's room as Ted yells about 'something coming through the wall'. The couple hears Ted scream followed by the screams of the mother and Lydia. Tom and Helen beat at the wall with chairs and a lamp to try and make a hole so Lydia and her mother can climb through. Looking through the hole, they see a huge red blob covering most of the opposite wall, with Ted's corpse stuck in the middle of it. The thing sends out tendrils as the mother now joins the fight to make a hole in the wall. However, due to some support beams, the hole isn't wide enough for the mother. She picks up Lydia and shoves her halfway through the wall before being eaten by the blob. Helen and Tom try their best to pull her out, but she is torn in half by the monster and dies. Both look around for a way out before Tom grabs a can of hairspray and his lighter. He manages to singe some of the creature before it wraps around his leg. He fires at it again and it retreats. Helen burns the door with the hairspray and tells Tom to run through the charred wood so they can get out. He does so and lands on the sidewalk outside. Helen goes to jump as well but is caught by creature, which is rapidly going up in flames. As Tom tries to pull her out, he sees Otis coming towards him with a knife, saying that 'The ritual must be complete'. Helen, with a last ditch effort, lets go of Tom and grabs onto Otis just as the creature pulls them both into the room and devours them. Tom collapses on the pavement outside, burned and bleeding, and watches as both the building and the creature are engulfed in flames in the pouring rain. Cast Dan Zappulla as Tom Nikolle Doolin as Helen Jessica McEvoy as the mother David Cummings as Ted/David's boyfriend/cook in restaurant Otis Jiry as Otis Nichole Goodnight as Lydia Carrsan Morrisey '''as David Category:Dan Zappulla Category:Nikolle Doolin Category:Jessica McEvoy Category:David Cummings Category:Otis Jiry Category:Nichole Goodnight Category:Carrsan Morrissey Category:Michael Marks Category:Tales Category:Season 6